Marvel NOW! (2016)
New/Relaunched/Revamped series October 2016 No Image Cover.jpg|'Black Panther Vol 6' (From issue #7) No Image Cover.jpg|'Black Widow Vol 6' (From issue #7) CAGE! Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'CAGE! Vol 1' (Mini-Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Captain America: Sam Wilson Vol 1' (From issue #14) Champions Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Champions Vol 2' (New Series)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume No Image Cover.jpg|'Deadpool & the Mercs for Money Vol 2' (From issue #4) No Image Cover.jpg|'Deadpool Vol 4' (From issue #21) Death of X Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Death of X Vol 1' (Mini-Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Doctor Strange: Sorcerers Supreme Vol 1' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Doctor Strange Vol 4' (From issue #12) Great Lakes Avengers Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Great Lakes Avengers Vol 2' (New Series) Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Infamous Iron Man Vol 1' (Relaunch of International Iron Man Vol 1) Jessica Jones Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Jessica Jones Vol 1' (New Series) Mosaic Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Mosaic Vol 1' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Ms. Marvel Vol 4' (From issue #12) No Image Cover.jpg|'Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1' (From issue #11) Solo Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Solo Vol 2' (New Series) The Clone Conspiracy Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'The Clone Conspiracy Vol 1' (Mini-Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1' (From issue #7) No Image Cover.jpg|'Uncanny Avengers Vol 3' (From issue #15) No Image Cover.jpg|'Uncanny Inhumans Vol 1' (From issue #15) Release Date TBA No Image Cover.jpg|'Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 2' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Avengers Vol 7' (Continuation of All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1) No Image Cover.jpg|'Bullseye Vol 1' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1' (From issue #7) Captain Marvel Vol 10 1 Textless.jpg|'Captain Marvel Vol 10' (Relaunch) No Image Cover.jpg|'Daredevil Vol 5' (From issue #15) Foolkiller Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|'Foolkiller Vol 3' (New Series)Although it marks a new volume in a series, it is not a continuation of the previous volume Gamora Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Gamora Vol 1' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 4' (From issue #15) No Image Cover.jpg|'Hawkeye Vol 5' (New Series) Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|'Invincible Iron Man Vol 3' (Relaunch) No Image Cover.jpg|'Iron Fists Vol 1' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Kingpin Vol 2' (New Series) Mighty Thor Vol 2 15 Textless.jpg|'Mighty Thor Vol 2' (From issue #15) No Image Cover.jpg|'Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1' (From issue #13) No Image Cover.jpg|'Moon Knight Vol 8' (From issue #10) No Image Cover.jpg|'Nova Vol 7' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Occupy Avengers Vol 1' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 3' (From issue #10) No Image Cover.jpg|'Prowler Vol 2' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Punisher Vol 10' (From issue #7) Rocket Raccoon Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|'Rocket Raccoon Vol 3' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Silk Vol 2' (From issue #14) No Image Cover.jpg|'Silver Surfer Vol 8' (From issue #9) Slapstick Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Slapstick Vol 2' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Spider-Gwen Vol 2' (From issue #15) No Image Cover.jpg|'Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3' (From issue #21) No Image Cover.jpg|'Spider-Man Vol 2' (From issue #12) No Image Cover.jpg|'Spider-Woman Vol 6' (From issue #13) No Image Cover.jpg|'Squadron Supreme Vol 4' (From issue #13) Star-Lord Vol 2 1 Anka Variant Textless.jpg|'Star-Lord Vol 2' (New Series) Thanos Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg|'Thanos Vol 2' (New Series) Thunderbolts Vol 3 7 Textless.jpg|'Thunderbolts Vol 3' (From issue #7) No Image Cover.jpg|'Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1' (From issue #15) U.S.Avengers Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'U.S.Avengers Vol 1' (Relaunch of New Avengers Vol 4) No Image Cover.jpg|'Ultimates² Vol 1' (Relaunch of Ultimates Vol 2) No Image Cover.jpg|'Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2' (From issue #16) No Image Cover.jpg|'Unstoppable Wasp Vol 1' (New Series) Unworthy Thor Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Unworthy Thor Vol 1' (New Series) No Image Cover.jpg|'Venom Vol 3' (Continuation of Venom: Space Knight Vol 1) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}